The Chaos Emerald Catastrophe
by TailsEponineRox
Summary: When the 7 chaos emeralds get scattered across the world, Sonic and pals have to rescue them. Please like! My first fanfic.
1. The Bad News

**The Chaos Emerald Catastrophe **

_A/N This is Tails everyone! This is my first fanfic hope you like it! Please R+R but I will be sad if you flame. (Hi this is 'Ponine- please go easy on him as he is only little.)_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Pity.

* * *

**The Bad News**

"Hey Sonic" Tails cried pushing Sonic out of his home-made hammock, " I just saw Amy coming through the forest and you're not even up yet!" At lightning speed Sonic jumped up, accidentally tripped and landed in a pile of mud. Knuckles laughed loudly, and then became silent when Sonic glared angrily with mud covered eyes. Amy dodged round the trees and skidded to a halt in front of Sonic.

"Sonic we've got a problem; someone has tried to steal the seven chaos emeralds. As they were flying back in their Airship they must have dropped the emeralds and scattered them all over the world!" she yelled.

"Holy smokes, no prizes for guessing who did it!" said Sonic angrily. "Well I suppose I'd better get going then." Sonic was about to run away when his friends stopped him.

"You're not leaving us behind!" Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Big chorused.

"Well I guess that's settled then, let's get going!"

They had been running for hours when they reached a very pretty garden with beautiful flowers.

Cream and Amy gazed in awe at the flowers, Cream looked as though she had been hypnotised and started to walk forward, dumbstruck.

Suddenly a plant's snaking tendrils took her. In a flash, Big ripped off a tendril whilst Knuckles pounded its stem until it finally snapped. Cream cried as Tails unwound the dead plant from her legs.

"We'd better steer clear of them," Knuckles said angrily. "They take some beating."

As the group moved, the flowers closed in on them, and soon they were lashing out with their vines as if they were whips. One of the plants captured Amy; the rest of the group pulled the hedgehog out of the plant's grasp.

Suddenly Tails grabbed his pals and flew high into the sky, pulling Amy with them. Tails landed a few metres away from the plants but luckily the plants couldn't see them. Slowly they crept round a bush into an enormous green house. Sonic stepped inside and gasped, there were no plants. Sonic had no time to ponder over this as a knife just sped past his nose his and pinned Tails to the glass wall, nearly smashing him through it. A Purple Chameleon appeared next to him and Sonic jumped in surprise.

"Sorry to startle ya', Sonic me ol' pal, just don't like trespassers." Espio grinned. Meanwhile Tails, who was still stuck, started to cry.

"Stop crying little guy, you'll start Charmy off!" A huge crocodile ordered, coming up next to Knuckles.

Finally, after they had freed Tails and stopped Charmy, a 6-year-old Bee, from crying the group sat down for a chat.

"So you're looking for the Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Espio.

"Sure are." Replied Sonic. "Do you know where they are?

"Did you steal them?" Inquired Tails. "Did'ya? Did'ya?"

"You're acting a lot like Charmy." Threatened Vector, getting his bubblegum ready.

"Goodie Goodie Goodie Goodie Gum Gums Goodie, Goodie for me, Goodie Goodie Goodie Gum Gums Goodie, Goodie for you." Sang Big, irritatingly.

"Aagh!" Screamed Vector, running off.

"Well, that got rid of him!" Exclaimed Charmy. "I've been trying to get rid of him for a whole 10 years."

"You're only 6 years old." Espio reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I was trying to get rid of him before I was even born!" Charmy shrieked. Everyone but Tails left the room, so the two remaining youngsters began to boast, Tails saying he had known Sonic for 40,000 years and Charmy saying he had been alive for 50,000 years, actually.

* * *

A/N So did' ya enjoy? Review and tell me! Please! 


	2. The First Emerald

_A/N Here's my next chappie! Hope ya likey! This one features Shadow! Just for Shadow's Dark Angel._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the tree house. So don't sue me!

* * *

**The First Emerald**

Eventually Tails and Charmy stopped boasting and joined the others.

"We can take you as far as the first Chaos Emerald, but then you're on your own from there." Said Espio.

"Great! Let's get going!" Exclaimed Knuckles. They all jumped to their feet and started running, trying to keep up with Sonic's fast pace.

After a while, they reached a big tree with a tree house at the top.

"So, where do you think the emerald is?" Vector wondered out loud.

"I reckon up there!" Charmy squeaked. "La la la la la." But by the time they were halfway up the tree, Charmy's mood had changed.

"I'm bored. Can we go home now?" The others groaned and carried on climbing. "Ok, guess not." He continued, but realised he was being ignored and began to sing, hoping it would get everyone's attention.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here's my handle, here's my –"

"Shush!" Vector commanded. "We're nearing the emerald. Sonic, since you're the fastest, run and grab it. Then we can get out of here."

Just as he said that, a yellow homing attack knocked him flat and Shadow the hedgehog stepped forward.

"You're not taking _my_ emerald." He declared.

"Step aside Shadow." Sonic demanded. "We need to get those emeralds back where they belong."

"Then fight me for it."

"You're on."

Shadow leapt at Sonic, who dodged round him and used Blue Tornado. Shadow retaliated with his own tornado. The force of the wind from both hedgehogs blew off the roof and sent the Chaos Emerald flying. Tails flew up and caught it.

"Oh yeah! I rock! I rock!" He chanted, doing a little dance. Shadow, however noticed and jumped at him, using a flying kick. "Um… Sonic- catch!" The blue blur dived and the glowing gem squarely in the palm of his hand. So Shadow changed direction and made for Sonic once again.

"Big- Go long!" He yelled.

"Um… Ok." The cat replied, but unfortunately he slipped and fell off the tree house. Luckily, Amy caught it. They could just hear a faint:

"Ouch. That hurt." As Big bounced off a branch. Shadow and Sonic however, were too busy fighting each other to notice. Amy, getting annoyed, passed the jewel to Cream and walked over to the two boys. There was a resounding thud as they both were smacked with her Piko Piko hammer.

"Come on guys!" She shouted. "We have the emerald -now let's get out of here."

Shadow struggled to his feet. "I still want my emerald!"

"Mr Shadow?" Cream piped up from the corner. "Perhaps if you come with us you might get more emeralds." Shadow considered this.

"Ok then. He said finally. "But this doesn't mean I like you Sonic!"

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reviewing! But you have to review again! If you do, I will send you virtual candyfloss_. 


End file.
